


never eat the mind honey

by Alarnia



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blow Jobs, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Facials, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-27 21:37:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1723367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alarnia/pseuds/Alarnia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>art submission for drone season 2014</p>
            </blockquote>





	never eat the mind honey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jayskee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayskee/gifts).



> "They're a versatile pairing, and I adore that about them! They compliment each other nicely in any quadrant. Maybe something that plays off some popular Sollux headcanons that can be taken in sexual ways, like his supposed forked tongue or double bulges?"

https://31.media.tumblr.com/78bd0c0f922454106db41c984d3313eb/tumblr_n6h7mf2Njn1sf6uixo1_500.png

 


End file.
